Love The Way You Lie
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Peyton goes to meet her half brother after catching Brooke and Lucas in bed to one another. Jax is thrilled to meet his half sister but soon becomes very protective when he learns of her stalker. Will the gang from Tree Hill and the Sons keep Peyton safe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I needed something to distract me after what happened today with my soon to be ex husband if he ever does what he's supposed to do... So I decided I'm going to write a One Tree Hill/Sons of Anarchy crossover... Now this should be interesting to do... Okay to those of you who aren't familiar with SoA if you have any questions feel free to ask... To those of you who aren't familiar with OTH if you have any questions feel free to ask... Now both shows will be AU in some ways... For one everything that has happened in seasons one thru three on Sons of Anarchy has happened already even though for One Tree Hill things will start during season 4 but as I said before remember that this is slightly AU...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or SoA... *** smirks * but for the hell of it I'm claiming Jax and Lucas just cuz they are both hot! LMAO...**

Peyton's heart was breaking and it felt as if she couldn't breathe. She still couldn't believe that she had caught her boyfriend and her best friend having sex. She felt the tears in her eyes and didn't even both trying to blink them away because she's tried many times in the last week and she hasn't been able to do so. It hurt her that Lucas and Brooke could do that to her.

She stared down at the letter in her hands and decided that she would love to meet her brother. She couldn't stay in this town one more second because if she did and if she had to see Lucas or Brooke one more time then she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions. She made a quick phone call to her Dad and let him know what she was doing and why and after getting the go ahead from him she threw things into a suitcase. She knew that she could fly but she wanted to drive because she wasn't sure how long she would stay once she got where she was headed and she wanted to be able to have her own set of wheels with her.

She knew that she had to say goodbye to Nathan and Haley so she decided she would go ahead and go to school so she could say goodbye there. She knew that she wasn't going to stay at school for longer than she had to but she also knew that she would most likely catch Haley and Nathan outside since it was close to lunch time. She was just glad that Nathan and Haley even though they were split up were still good friends. She was going to miss both of them.

She threw her suitcase and her overnight bag in the backseat of her car and climbed into the driver's seat and started the car and then pulled out of her driveway and headed towards the school. She look at her clock and saw that it was 11:30 and she sighed in relief at the fact that she wouldn't have to go into the school. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing Brooke or Lucas right now. She pulled into the school parking lot and parked and took in a deep breath before she opened up her car door and got out.

She walked over to the courtyard and smiled when she saw Haley shove Nathan playfully. She was glad that the two were still close even though they decided to get a divorce. She had no doubt that both Haley and Nathan would make good parents to their unborn baby. She slowly made her way over to them all the while her eyes kept darting around to make sure that she didn't run into Lucas or Brooke. She couldn't talk to either of them right even though they have both tried to get her to talk to them.

"Hey Nate and hey Hales. Can I talk to you two for a moment?" Peyton asked as she came to a stop by the table that Nathan and Haley was sitting at.

Nathan jumped up from where he was sitting and rushed over to Peyton's side and wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist and pulled her to his side. "You can always talk to us Peyton. How are you doing? I've tried calling you but you haven't answered."

Peyton gave Nathan a sad smile and then said "I'm doing okay I guess. I'm not staying though but I wanted to come by here and tell both you and Haley that I'm leaving Tree Hill for a while to get away. I just need some time to myself I think because every time I close my eyes or every time I look some where I'm reminded of Lucas and then of Lucas and Brooke in bed with one another. I just can't take it any longer."

Haley stood up from where she was seated and went to the other side of Peyton and wrapped her arm around Peyton's waist. "I'm so sorry that you're hurting Peyton. What Brooke and Lucas did to you was inexcusable and even though Lucas is my best friend I haven't talked to him since I learned what he did to you. Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

Peyton shook her her head. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I do promise though to call you and Nathan or one of the other of you once a day to let you know how I'm doing."

Nathan frowned but nodded. "I don't like it Peyton but I understand it. You have to promise though to call and let me know when you get to where you're going."

Peyton smiled but before she could say anything a voice behind her said "What do you mean that Peyton has to call you and let you know when she gets to where she's going? Where are you going Peyton?"

Peyton paled when she heard Lucas's voice and she looked over at Nathan pleadingly and she sighed in relief when Nathan gave her a nod before turning his head to look at his older brother as he said "Lucas it's really none of your business where Peyton's going. I mean after all you did screw her best friend. She doesn't want to talk to you right now so you need to leave."

Lucas glared at Nathan and said "I'm not going anywhere until Peyton talks to me Nate. She owes me that much I think."

Peyton let out a bitter laugh as she finally turned towards Lucas with Haley and Nathan turning with her so that they didn't let her go. She couldn't believe that Lucas actually thought that she owed him anything.

She shook her head and then finally snapped "I don't owe you a damn thing Lucas Eugene Scott. Anything that I could possibly owe you went away when I caught you screwing Brooke. Nathan was right when he said I didn't want to talk to you. As for where I'm going it's none of your fucking business. I have the right to go anywhere I damn well choose and I don't have to let you know where I'm going. Now get out of my damn way and go back to your slut of a girlfriend!"

Lucas's mouth dropped open in shock. "She's not my girlfriend Peyton! You are."

Peyton threw back her head and laughed for a minute before she calmed down and looked Lucas straight in the eye and said "Actually Lucas no I'm not your girlfriend. If I remember correctly I told you that we were done when I caught you with your dick in my best friend well in my ex best friend. You made your bed now lie in it Lucas because I really don't care what you have to say."

Nathan glared at Lucas and said "There you've talked to her. Now Haley and I are going to walk her back to her car before she ends up running into Brooke."

With that Haley and Nathan both led Peyton around Lucas and towards her car but came to a stop when Brook walked in front of them and stopped and said "P. Sawyer can I talk to you please?"

Peyton didn't stop to think about what she was doing as she pulled her arm from around Haley and pulled it back and then punched Brooke in the face as she spat "Does that answer your question you good for nothing slut? I meant what I said Brooke I'm done with you and our friendship. I don't ever want to speak to you again."

Nathan was trying not to laugh but Haley had no compunction about laughing and did so and then gasped out "My God Peyton you have a mean right hook. Come on lets get you to your car so you can leave. Call Nate and me tonight. We have a Doctor's appointment this afternoon after school but we'll both be back at the house this evening."

Peyton smiled at Haley as they walked around Brooke and finally came to a stop beside her car and she looked at Haley and Nathan and hugged them both before stepping back. "I'll tell you now where I'm heading. I'm heading to a place called Charming, California. I'm going to go meet my half brother Jax and half sister Trinity."

Haley's and Nathan's mouths dropped open and Nathan said "You found your brother then?"

Peyton nodded and said with a smile "Yes, I did. He offered me a place to come to if I ever needed a break. His last letter which I just got yesterday told me about a half sister neither of us knew about so I'm going to go there and meet both of them plus my nephew who they just got back."

Haley grinned and said "I'm happy for you. Well from here to Cali it's about a three day trip because you don't need to be driving all day and night. So call us each time you stop. I love you Peyton."

Peyton smiled and hugged Haley one more time. "I love you too Hales. You keep an eye on Nate for me."

Hales laughed and nodded even though she had tears in her eyes and she stepped back to let Nathan step forward and wrap Peyton up in his arms as he said "I love you Peyton. Make sure you call me and let me know how you're doing. I'm going to miss you."

Peyton smiled and kissed Nathan's cheek before pulling back. "I love you too Nate and I'll miss you too. I promise I'll call you tonight. Right now I'm going to get out of here because Lucas and Brooke are heading this way again."

Nathan nodded and stepped back so that Peyton could get in her car. After watching Peyton drive off her turned back towards his brother and Brooke and glared at them before him and Haley both stepped around them and walked back towards the school.

OTH SOA OTH SOA

Peyton called Nathan and Haley all three nights and then just as she reached Charming she sent a text message to the number her brother gave her letting him know that she was in Charming and heading towards Teller-Morrow garage. She was thankful that the town seemed small just like Tree Hill because she found the Teller-Morrow automotive garage easy and pulled in. She couldn't stop her heart from beating fast as she spotted her half brother.

She smiled as she thought about the fact he looked just like the picture and she exited her car.

Jax saw his half sister and he smiled as he quickly walked towards her followed by everyone else and as soon as he got to her he pulled her into his arms and whispered "Hi, Peyton I'm Jax your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: DAMN! Thank you all so much for the reviews for the first chapter... I ain't sure how long this chapter is going to be but we'll see... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or SoA!

Peyton hugged Jax back and then slightly pulled back and really took a good look at him. She smiled as she saw that they shared some of the same features. She still couldn't believe that she had a half brother and a half sister. She had a feeling that she was going to like it here. After looking at him she looked around and saw a lot of men and a couple of women looking at her and Jax and she gave them a slight smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jax." Peyton said with a smile.

Jax smiled back. "It's nice to finally meet you too Peyton. I hope that I'm not over stepping any bounds here but are you okay?"

Peyton sighed and gave Jax a sad smile. "Do I look that bad?"

Jax laughed but before he could say anything a girl stepped forward and said "That isn't what Jax meant sweetie. What he meant is that you're looking pale. Plus I think he was more talking about the pain that you have in your eyes. I'm Trinity by the way your half sister."

Peyton looked at Trinity and gave a sad smile. "Well that would depend on your definition of okay then. I caught my boyfriend and my best friend screwing each other. The bad thing is I had went over to tell him something but never did tell him. I had to deal with my ex and my ex best friend when I went to the High School to tell a couple of my friends that I was leaving town for a while."

Jax's mouth dropped open as a hard glint came into his eyes. "Are you telling me that you found your boyfriend fucking some other girl? I'm going to kill him!"

Peyton couldn't help but smile at Jax's protectiveness but she shook her head. "He has no clue where I'm at Jax and I can't let you kill him. I've finally figured out even thought I still love him with my whole heart that he isn't worth getting into trouble over. He'll have to live the rest of his life with knowing that he hurt me like hell. He'll have to live with the fact that I don't want anything to do with him or with Brooke."

Jax sighed but before he could say anything an older woman's voice called out "Jax, honey are you going to introduce us into your sister?"

Jax smiled at Peyton and turned towards the voice as he wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulders and as Trinity wrapped her arm around Peyton's waist and then he walked both of his sisters over to where the rest of the Sons and his Mom was standing and said "Ma and Clay this here is Peyton."

Gemma looked the girl up and down and was prepared to hate her but as soon as she looked into Peyton's eyes and saw all the hurt and pain she was trying to hide her heart melted and she decided that she would love this broken girl and be a Mom to her if she would allow her to be. "Oh baby girl whatever is that matter it will be alright. I'm Gemma, Jax's mom and this man here is my husband Clay."

Peyton gave Gemma a sad smile and before she knew what she was going to say she said "I'm not sure anything will ever be alright again. I'm almost eighteen years old and I'm pregnant and alone."

Gemma's mouth dropped open in shock and Trinity gasped and Gemma stepped forward and took Peyton into her arms. "Oh baby girl you're not alone at all. You have Jax, Trinity, Clay and me along with all the other guys here. You're not alone at all. What about your Mom?"

Peyton shook her head. "My adoptive Mother died and then I found my birth Mother but she too died. My Dad is always away so I'm in my house by myself all the time."

Clay wasn't one to feel much sympathy for anyone but his heart went out to the blonde standing in his wife's arms. It was then that he decided he'd step in and be another father figure in her life so that she had someone she could count on no matter what. He smiled at her and stepped forward and gently pulled her out of Gemma's arms and into his own as he hugged her lightly and kissed her on the top of her head. "Well sweetheart you now have me. If you ever need anything you just call me. Since you're Jax's sister and I'm his step dad I'd be honored to be your honorary dad too."

Peyton couldn't stop the shock from showing on her face as she pulled back to look at Clay. She could see that he really meant what he said by the look in her eyes. She gave him a soft smile and then leaned back and hugged him again as she whispered in his ear "Thank you Clay. You have no clue how much that means to me."

Clay patted Peyton's back and stepped back and then looked at Gemma who said "How far along are you baby girl?"

Peyton frowned and shook her head. "I'm not sure how far along I am Gemma. I only took the home test a week and a half ago and then when I found Lucas in bed with Brooke a week ago it totally slipped my mind about calling my Doctor to find out."

Gemma nodded and looked at Trinity who was once again by Peyton's side with her arm around Peyton's waist and Trinity said "Well Sis, Ma Gemma here can call and get you a doc appointment and then Ma Gemma, Jax and me will take you. Is that alright with you?"

Peyton smiled and nodded and then looked at Jax. "You don't have to go with us Jax if you don't want too."

Jax shook his head. "Oh no I'm going along with you three women. Plus that is my nephew or niece that you are carrying. His or her father may not be in her life but I damn sure will be."

Peyton smiled softly and said "I think I'm going to like having an older brother and sister."

Jax laughed and said "Well I hope you don't mind more brothers. Let me introduce you to the guys. Standing next to Clay is Tig, then you have Opie, Juice, Koz, Happy, Bobby, Chibs, and finally Piney. The man in the police uniform is chief Wayne Unser."

Peyton nodded and smiled shyly but still waved at everyone and Gemma said "Alright guys get her luggage out while Trinity and I take her into the club house and show her where everything is and where her room is."

The guys all nodded and Clay said loudly "The first of you to hit on her or make her feel comfortable will deal with me. Do I make myself clear?"

Once again the guys nodded and Tig looked at Peyton and said "Do you have any luggage blondie?"

Peyton paled and everyone noticed and Jax quickly caught Peyton in his arms as she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or SoA!

Jax swore as he swung Peyton up into his arms after catching her before she hit the ground. "Chibs can you check her over or do you think I need to take her to the hospital?"

Chibs stepped forwards after gently moving Trinity to the side and said "Take her into the main part of the club house Jax and I'll check her over. If I think she needs to go to the hospital I'll let you know."

Jax nodded and led the way inside while Gemma wrapped her arm around Trinity's shoulders as she saw that Trinity was shaken up at what had just happened and she said "Peyton will be alright Trinity. She is probably just exhausted. It looks as if she hasn't been getting much sleep."

Trinity nodded and looked at Gemma and said "I think there is more going on than what she is telling us. When Jax swung her up into his arms I noticed a bruise on her back."

Gemma frowned at that and then looked at her husband and said "You need to have the boys check Peyton's back."

Clay lifted an eyebrow at that and said "Why baby? What's going on?"

Gemma shook her head. "I don't know baby but Trinity said it looked as if Peyton had a bruise on her back when Jax lifted her up into his arms. I think we need to check and if she does then we need to check her over completely and see if she has bruises anywhere else."

Clay nodded and said "Okay lets get into the club house and we will let Chibs know. Peyton did look awfully pale so I hope that she is alright."

Gemma smiled and led the way into the club house with her arm still around Trinity's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the rest of the Sons were following them in. She smiled as she realized that the Sons already all thought of Peyton as family.

Clay was one of the first ones to the couch besides Jax and Chibs and he looked at both Jax and Chibs and said "One of you two lift her shirt up and check her back. Trinity thinks that she spotted a bruise on Peyton's back when Jax lifted her up into his arms."

Jax's eyes widened but he knelt down beside the couch while Chibs was checking Peyton over and lifted her shirt up and swore when he saw the bruise. "She has a big bruise on her back and it looks as if it could have been made from a fist."

Before anyone could respond Peyton groaned and her eyes fluttered up and she whispered "What happened?"

Jax looked at Chibs and said "Is she alright brother?"

Chibs nodded. "I think she just passed out because of all the stress she has been under."

Peyton slowly moved into a sitting position and she looked around and saw everyone looking at her and she shook her head. "No, I didn't pass out from all the stress I am under. I passed out because I was shocked at hearing Tig call me Blondie. That was what Lucas always called me and to hear someone else call me that unexpectedly it shocked me to no end."

Tig looked at Peyton and rapped out "I am sorry Sweetheart."

Peyton shook her head and gave Tig a slight smile. "You have no reason to be sorry Tiggy. Yes, I am going to call you Tiggy. If you can have a nickname for me then it is only fair that I get to have a nickname for you."

Everyone laughed at that and Tig said "You can call me whatever you want to Sweetheart just don't pass out on us again. You scared us. I am sorry though."

Peyton levered herself off of the couch and then stood still for a second before walking over to Tig and patting him on the shoulder. "Like I said Tig you have no reason to be sorry. You didn't know that calling me Blondie would make me pass out in shock. I'm fine now as you can tell. I didn't mean to scare you all or worry you all though. I don't want to be a bother or a burden to any of you."

Jax stood up and walked over to Peyton as did Gemma, Trinity and Clay and Jax said "Peyton you are not a bother to any of us and you could never be a burden. You are family and we take care of our family. Now little Sis I have a question for you and I would like an honest answer please."

Peyton frowned but nodded. "I wouldn't answer the question any other way other than honestly Jax. What is your question?"

Jax took in a deep breath and then blew it out hard. "You have some big bruises on your back and just from what I could see they looked like that they have been caused by a fist. Has someone hurt you little Sis? You can tell me and everyone in here. We won't think any differently of you and we won't let you get hurt."

Pain swore silently and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about the other reason why she had left Tree Hill. Yes, she had needed to get away from Lucas and Brooke for a while but she also needed to get away because she had some how attracted another stalker. She knew that she was going to have to tell Jax no matter how much she had hoped to keep it a secret until she really got to know him. Then again she knew that keeping it a secret wouldn't be the wise thing to do since all the way from Tree Hill to Charming she had felt as if she were being watched and followed.

She took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds and then let it out as she looked from Jax to Gemma to Trinity to Clay then at the rest of the Sons. "I didn't only leave Tree Hill because I caught my boyfriend and my best friend screwing one another. For a week or so before I caught Lucas and Brooke in bed I started getting phone calls, letters, flowers and gifts from someone that never left their name on any of the things that they left me. A day before I finally decided to come to Charming the person broke into my house at night and tried to attack me sexually. I was able to fight him off but he got in some pretty good punches and when I pulled out the knife I kept by my bed I was able to swing it at him and I cut his arm. I'm not sure how deep or how big the cut was but it was enough to make him run out of my bedroom and out of my house. After he left I called the cops and they came over but after checking for fingerprints and they found some but unfortunately the guy's prints wasn't on file in any database that they checked. The whole way here I felt as if I was being watched and followed. I'll understand if you want me to leave so that I don't bring you all any trouble."

By the time that Peyton had finished talking Jax, Clay, Tig, Opie, Chibs, Happy, Koz, Bobby, Juice, Tig, Piney, Gemma and Trinity all had faces of stone. They were all shocked at what they had just learned. They were all silently vowing to themselves that they would make sure that whoever hurt Peyton would pay if the person had dared to follow her here.

Jax stepped forward and pulled Peyton gently into his arms. "You are not going anywhere little Sis. You will be safe here. I do think though that you should call your friends and let them know so that they can keep an eye on your house for you and see if anything suspicious happens."

Peyton shook her head. "I will send them a text letting them know I arrived okay but I don't want them to worry."

Jax shook his head and held out his hand. "I'll call them myself after we get you settled. Little Sis they have a right to know because they care about you and love you. I understand if you don't want to be the one to call and tell them but they have the right to know."

Peyton sighed but nodded and took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Jax. "Fine lets get me settled and then I need to lay down because I feel like I'm going to fall asleep standing up. Where am I staying? Oh and when you go to call look for Nathan in my contact list. If he doesn't answer look for Haley."

Jax nodded and said "Well for right now I will show you my dorm room so that you can sleep for a while. When you wake up I will take you to my house which is where you will be staying with Trinty, Abel and me. Is that okay?"

Peyton who was to tired to say anything else just nodded. She felt as if she was emotionally drained which she was. She just wanted to lay down. She gave Jax a smile when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders gently and led her away from everyone and back into the dorm rooms. As soon as she was in his room she toed off her shoes and laid down on the bed and soon she was fast asleep.

Jax, Gemma, Trinity and Clay all smiled as they saw how fast Peyton had fallen asleep. Gemma stepped into the room and pulled the covers up over Peyton and kissed her on the head and then stepped back as Clay stepped in and walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss Peyton's head. After Trinity and Jax both kissed Peyton's head the four of them walked out of the room and Jax made sure that he locked the door so that nobody but him, Trinity or Gemma could get into the room while Peyton was asleep and then they all headed back towards the main room of the club.

A/N: So next chapter we will be back in Tree Hill and seeing Nathan and Haley and also seeing what Jax says to Nathan when he calls him... Click the button and let me know what you think of the chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... I know that I said in the last chapter that this chapter we would be back in Tree Hill with Nathan and Haley but I decided that chapter would be next... This chapter will be short... I want to show Jax's thoughts and Trinity's thoughts and feelings on meeting Peyton and learning about what she's going through... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or SoA!

As he walked back towards the main part of the club house Jax couldn't help but smile slightly. He was glad that he finally got to meet his other sister. He may have just met her but he loved her already and he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. As he looked around at everyone else he saw the same determination on their faces as well.

He couldn't believe that not only had his little sister caught her boyfriend fucking her best friend but that she also had a stalker that she never told anyone about. As he thought about the bruises on her back his blood began to boil. He didn't understand how someone could do that to a teenager let alone his sister. He silently vowed that when he found the person responsible for doing that to her that he would pay with his life.

He sighed and closed his eyes but opened them back up again with a smile on his face as he thought about the fact that he was going to be an Uncle. He couldn't believe that the sister he just got into his life was going to give him a niece or a nephew. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he pictured a miniature little girl that looked just like Peyton. He would do whatever he had to in order to make sure both his sister and his unborn niece or nephew stayed safe and unharmed.

As he thought about the little girl or boy that Peyton was carrying he silently vowed that he would beat the hell out of Peyton's ex Lucas if he ever met him. There was no way in hell that he was letting Lucas get away with cheating on Peyton and hurting her the way he had. He couldn't understand how the guy could treat Peyton like that. Even though he had just met his sister he knew that she was a wonderful person and that she didn't deserve to get cheated on by Lucas especially since the girl she caught Lucas cheating with was her best friend. He looked at Peyton's phone and sighed. He knew that he needed to call Peyton's friends Nathan and Haley to let them know that Peyton had gotten here safely but he was afraid that Lucas would be there and hear the conversation. As soon as he thought that he shrugged the thought away because if he found out Lucas was indeed with Nathan and Haley then he could give him hell for hurting his sister the way he had.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Trinity watched the emotions play on her brother's face and knew exactly what he was feeling because she was feeling the same way. She may have just met her half sister Peyton but she loved her already. She wanted to go to Tree Hill and kick Peyton's ex best friend's ass for daring to hurt Peyton like that. Just thinking about what Peyton must have felt seeing that made her blood boil.

She stood still and took in a deep breath and let it out. She couldn't believe that her seventeen year old sister was pregnant but the thought of that made her slightly smile. She knew that she would help Peyton through this pregnancy so that she wasn't alone. She knew that she would be by Peyton's side every step of the way so that she could not only get to know her sister but to be there for her as well. She knew that no matter how long it took she would make sure that Peyton felt safe here with her, with Jax, with Gemma, with Clay and with everyone else.

As she thought about the fact that her sister had been attacked her stomach lurched. She was just thankful that Peyton had been able to fight the guy off before she was sexually assaulted. She had no doubt in her mind that the men in the club would kill the mother fucking bastard who dared to touch Peyton once they figured out who it was. She had no doubt that her and Gemma would be sticking like glue to Peyton to make sure that nobody dared to lay a finger on her. She also had no doubt that Gemma was already thinking of Peyton as a daughter just like Gemma thought of her as a daughter.

As she looked around the club house she saw Happy, Tig and Kozik talking and knew that by the look on their faces that they must be talking about what they would do to the guy who had hurt Peyton. She looked at Clay and Chibs next and saw that they kept looking down the hall towards the dorm rooms and she smiled because she knew that both of them would be protective of Peyton and make sure that she never went anywhere without an armed escort. Finally her eyes landed on Juice, Bobby, Piney, and Opie and she smiled once again. She knew that even though none of them were talking they were all thinking about what the could do to the bastard who hurt a member of the SAMCRO family.

She closed her eyes on a sigh and then opened them back up when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She turned her head and saw Gemma and gave her a sad smile which Gemma returned. She put her head on Gemma's shoulder as she wondered what the next coming days was going to be like for Peyton because she knew that everything probably hasn't hit home with Peyton just yet. As she thought that she realized that her and Gemma would need to make an appointment with a Doctor for Peyton so that they would all know how Peyton and the baby were doing. She smiled at the thought of finding out how long it would be until she became and Aunt again. She couldn't help but smile as she realized just how much Peyton and her unborn baby meant to her already. She just knew that her and Peyton would be very close to one another and she couldn't wait for it to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Nathan was sitting out in the quad with Haley when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and thought about not answering it when he didn't recognize the number but then he thought better of it and figured it could be Peyton calling from someone else's phone. "Hello."

"_Is this Nathan Scott?" a voice asked on the other end of the phone._

Nathan frowned. "Yes this is Nathan Scott. Who is this and how did you get my number?"

"_My name is Jax Teller and I'm Peyton's brother. I just wanted you to know that she made it here alright. She's currently sleeping which is what she needs after the day she's had today." Jax said._

Nathan frowned again and said "What do you mean after the day she's had. What's wrong with Peyton, Jax?"

_Jax sighed. "Well there is a couple things you should know. Is it okay to talk to you now or do you need to get back to class?"_

Nathan shook his head even though Jax couldn't see him. He was so engrossed in finding out what was going on with Peyton that he didn't even notice Lucas walk up behind him and Haley. "No I can talk now. Is Peyton alright?"

_Jax closed his eyes and sighed again before opening them and putting the phone one speaker so everyone could hear what Nathan had to say. "Is your wife around? If she is you can put the phone on speaker so you don't have to relay anything."_

Nathan quickly put his cell phone on speaker and said "Okay Hales can hear you. Now will you please tell me what in the hell is going on with Peyton."

_Jax chuckled at Nathan's tone of voice. He knew then that Nathan was indeed good for his sister. "Okay well first off did you know that she had another stalker? The guy has been leaving her things and calling her. In fact one of the main reasons she left Tree Hill besides the fact that she caught her bastard of an ex screwing her best friend was because the guy had broke into her house and attacked her."_

Haley gasped and said "Oh my God no we didn't know that. She didn't tell us anything about it. Was she hurt? How is she now? Do Nathan and I need to come out there?"

_Jax looked at Trinity when she touched his shoulder and gave her a nod and Trinity said "Haley I promise you Peyton is okay. I'm looking after her as is Jax's mom Gemma. We won't let anything happen to Peyton or her baby."_

Haley and Nathan gasped and Nathan demanded "Baby? What baby? Are you telling us that Peyton is pregnant? Why in the hell didn't she tell Haley or me? She knew that we would help her out. My God it isn't like pregnancy is something new to either Haley or me since Haley is pregnant right now. I'm going to kill Lucas!"

_Trinity's eyes widened in shock as she realized that Peyton hadn't told Nathan or Haley about her being pregnant. "Oh God I'm so sorry. I didn't think about the fact that she may not have told you."_

Haley took in a deep breath and let it out as she leaned her head back. Her breath came out in a rush and she let out a squeal when she saw Lucas standing behind her and Nathan. She saw that his eyes were opened wide in shock and she knew that he had heard everything about Peyton. "Oh hell."

_Jax heard Haley's tone and he said "What is it? Are you okay?"_

Haley sighed. "Oh I'm fine but it seems that we have a third party on our end. Lucas is standing behind Nathan and I and neither of us realized it."

_Jax, Happy, Tig and Clay all growled when they heard Peyton's ex boyfriend's name and Jax said "Tell that mother fucker to step away. He lost all rights on knowing what is going on with Peyton when he got his dick wet somewhere else."_

Haley's eyes widened in shock at Jax's wording and then she busted out laughing. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you it's just the first time I ever heard that phrase before. As for telling him why don't you tell him since he can hear you?"

_Jax's eyes hardened and he growled "Listen here Lucas I don't care who you are but you have no right to know what is going on with my sister. So I would advise your pansy ass to go back to the little slut you decided was good enough to fuck your relationship over with my sister. I may have just met my sister but I'll warn you now. If I ever see you, your fucking ass is mine for daring to hurt my sister."_

Lucas glared at Nathan and Haley and then at phone and said "I have every right to know what is going on with Peyton especially if she's pregnant. After all she's carrying my baby."

_Trinity gave a bitter laugh. "Listen here you little weasel. You lost all rights to my sister and my niece or nephew when you decided it was okay to fuck some little no good whore. So why don't you go back to your little whore and leave Haley, Nathan and us in peace so that we can talk. We have to come up with a plan to make sure that my sister stays safe and to make sure she doesn't get hurt again physically or emotionally. And you better hope I never see you or that back stabbing little cunt because if I do you will end up castrated and she will end up with your dick shoved up her ass so far it's coming out her fucking slutty mouth. Do I make myself clear?"_

Nathan watched as Lucas glared one more time and walk away. Once he was sure that Lucas was out of sight he turned back towards the phone. "Okay he's gone but I'm going to do this the easy way. I'm going to go in and talk to the principal and then Hales and I will be on the first flight out. Don't tell Peyton that we're coming. We want to surprise her."

_Jax smiled and said "When you land call the number I just called you from. Someone will come and pick you up."_

"Okay I'll make sure to do that. See you all soon. Keep Peyton safe for me until I get there." Nathan said as he stood up and helped Haley up off of the ground.

"_Oh don't worry son we will." Clay said._

Nathan smiled and said "Thank you whoever that was.

_Jax laughed. "That was Clay. He's my step dad. We'll see you soon. Have a safe flight out."_

"Okay. One of us will call you when we land." Nathan said and then closed his cell phone. He guided Haley into the school and towards the Principal's office. He couldn't believe that Peyton hadn't told him or Hales about her being pregnant then again he could understand why. He knew that she was going to be shocked and surprised to see him and Haley but he also knew that she would be happy about it. He was just glad that Haley seemed to agree that they needed to go and be with Peyton right now.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *groans* Yikes! It's been over 2 years since I have updated this story... For that I am really really really sorry... Good news is though here is finally a new chapter... LOL... Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA or OTH!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After landing in Oakland, California Nathan led Haley quickly through the airport after stopping at baggage claim to get the bags that they hastily packed and then made their way outside. Instead of calling Jax right away Nathan decided to rent a car so that there would be one on hand for him or Hailey to drive while they were in Charming. He looked over at his ex wife and smiled when he saw the grin on her face. "Did you call that Laroy guy and let him know you were going to be in town after all so you could sing at his sister's birthday party, Hales?"

Haley shook her head but then nodded. "I didn't call him but I did send him a text. He told me to make sure I let the Sons know that I know him so that no problems would arise. He also told me to tell Jax and Clay that if they need any help that he would do whatever he could to help."

Nathan nodded and made his way out of the airport and over to where the rental car he had asked for was parked. He opened up the door and let Haley get in before he opened up the backdoor and put their bags in before he walked around and got into the driver's seat. Luckily the car had a GSP system so he typed in the address that Haley had thought to get off of Laroy when she called him and then he pulled out of the parking lot. "I really hope Peyton is alright."

Haley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "So do I, Nate. I cannot believe that she's pregnant. I just hope that everything is alright with the baby. All this stress can't be good for her or the baby."

Nathan shook his head. "No it can't be but we are here now and we will help her through this as will her brother, sister, and the other people here. You also know that Laroy will do whatever he can to help make sure that Peyton is safe. We will just have to make sure that Peyton knows that she has us and that we are here for her. We will not allow anything to happen to her, Hales. We will get her through this just like we have gotten her through the other tough times in her life. You have to believe that."

Haley smiled as she sat back in the seat. "I know that we will, Nate. I just hate that everything seems to happen to her. Why does it seem like the world is out to get her? We get her through one thing and then something else happens. Why can't she just have a normal life? Why can't she finally be happy?"

Nathan sighed. "I don't know, Hales, but I wish that I did. What I do know is that I am going to check into enrolling at the High School in Charming and finish the year here so that I can be here for Peyton. I think it would do her, you, and me some good to have a change of scenery for a while. I am sure that my Mom will ship out our stuff if I asked her to. What do you think?"

Haley's face lit up at the idea. "I think that is a great idea, Nate. I would love to be out here with Peyton. And you are right the change of scenery will do us all some good. We will just need to find a Doctor out here that both Peyton and I can see."

Nathan grinned at the excitement on Haley's face. "We will find a Doctor here I am sure, Hales. And we both know that my Mom will make sure that we have any money that we could possibly need. More than likely she will also make sure that Peyton has any money that she could want or need. We both know that Mom loves Peyton like she is her own instead of just a friend of mine."

Haley chuckled. "That is the truth. I'm not going to be surprised if Deb tells Karen just what Lucus did to Peyton. I also wouldn't be surprised if Deb makes a trip out here in the very near future just so that she can see with her own eyes that Peyton is truly okay."

Nathan laughed at that. "Hales, you are probably right. We all know just how much Mom hates it when Peyton is hurting whether it be physical or emotional. If we are going to stay out here we will need to look for a house. We should look for a three to four bedroom house with a fenced in yard so that once the babies are here and they are old enough they can play out back. I have a feeling we are going to like it so much here that we are not going to want to leave other than to go back to Tree Hill to visit. Plus I think it will do Peyton a whole lot of good to actually live where she has family that are around all the time. I wonder if we will see that Quinn guy here in Charming. If I remember correctly he is part of the Sons of Anarchy Nomad charter. I wonder if Peyton has even put it together yet that Jax is part of the Sons."

Haley shook her head and smirked. "She probably hasn't yet but she will once she is feeling more like herself. I also wonder if she has put it together yet that more than likely the boys in Charming know Lorca."

Nathan shook his head. "You know I never once thought about the fact that Peyton knows a bunch of these bikers and she never once stopped to think that they all knew one another also. Then again when Peyton met Lorca and Quinn it was at a point in her life where she was just about ready to give up. Once we get to Charming I'll pull Jax aside and let him know that Peyton knows both Lorca and Quinn very well and that it might help to have them come and see her."

Haley nodded and then grinned when she noticed that they were passing the Welcome to Charming sign. "It looks like we'll be there shortly. I cannot wait to see Peyton again. I mean I know we just saw her a couple of days ago but I was already missing her like crazy when Jax called you."

Nathan smiled as he said "I know what you mean, Hales. I love Peyton dearly and when she left it was almost as if a part of myself was missing. I'm glad that she has both you and me as well as Jax and the others to help her. I'm sure that between us all that we will be able to keep her on track and make sure that she is protected. While I talk to Jax you should probably talk to his step dad Clay and let him know what Laroy told you. From what you've said Laroy is familiar with them and it may help to have even more eyes on the lookout for trouble."

Haley bit her lip and nodded. "Laroy knows Peyton from where she flew out to catch my show in L.A. I'm sure that she would love to see him again even if she has yet to remember that he lives close by."

Nathan nodded but didn't say anything as he finally made the final turn into Teller-Morrow Automotive. When he saw a bunch of guys in kuttes standing around he chuckled. He shut the car off and then looked over at Haley. "Are you ready to meet everyone?"

Haley smiled as she opened up her car door. "I'm ready to meet them and then finally see Peyton again."

Nathan laughed and opened up his own car door and got out. He walked around the rental car and grabbed Haley's hand and led her over to where a blonde man was standing with an older man a couple other Sons as well as a couple of women. When he saw the Vice President patch on the blonde's kutte he grinned. "Hello we're here to see, Peyton. I'm Nathan and this is my soon to be ex wife Haley. I take it that the blonde is Jax and the guy with the President's patch on his kutte is Clay."

Jax nodded even as he his eyebrow lifted at Nathan's word. "You would be correct. How did you know that what we are wearing are called kutte's, Nathan?"

Nathan smirked. "Because we actually know a couple of you boys but not ones from this charter. I'm sure that once Peyton connects the dots she will also realize that you know them also."

Clay held his hand out and shook Nathan's and then Haley's hands even as he said "Who is it that you guys know?"

Haley chuckled. "We know Lorca from the Tacoma charter and Quinn from the Nomad charter. We also know a couple others but I cannot remember their names right off. Peyton and I also know Laroy from the Niners. Although I don't think Peyton realizes just how close she is to Laroy right now. We met Laroy when he was at one of my concerts that Peyton flew in to see in L.A."

Trinity's eyes widened at that and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my God you are Haley James Scott! I just love your music."

Haley blushed and ducked her head. "Thank you. Actually since we're out here I will be performing at Laroy's sister's birthday party next weekend. I've kept in contact with Laroy, Lorca, and Quinn since I met them all. I do believe though that it would do Peyton some good to see Lorca and Quinn if it is possible. Quinn came through Tree Hill about a month ago to check on Peyton while he was on a run. He has kind of adopted her into his family once he learned that Larry was constantly leaving Peyton home alone while he went out on jobs. He doesn't like it when Peyton is alone in her house because of some problems that she has had in the past. From what Nate and I just learned it seems that he has a very good reason not to like her being by herself."

Jax nodded and looked at Clay who said "We'll call both Quinn and Lorca and let them know that Peyton is here. Right now she is still sleeping in Jax's dorm room but she should probably be up in a couple hours. My wife Gemma and Trinity who is Jax's and Peyton's half sister has been checking on her every so often to make sure that she is alright. It's good to know then that Peyton isn't completely new to the MC life."

Nathan threw his head back and laughed before he got himself under control and finally said "She knows all about the MC life, Clay. Her adoptive Uncle before he died was part of the New York charter of the Sons. There are still a couple of the guys in the New York charter that either call to check on Peyton or come and see her when they can to make sure that everything is alright with her. From what I understand once you are family of the Sons you always are."

Clay nodded and smiled. "That is true. I will make those calls and then we can all sit down and talk."

Nathan nodded as did Haley and then walked over to the picnic benches and sat down with some of the others as they waited on Clay, Jax, Trinity, and Gemma, all to come over.

* * *

A/N 2: So there is this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated and for that I am sorry... However I am back finally with a new chapter for all of you... Hope y'all enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Clay walked into the office with Gemma, Trinity, and Jax behind him and shut the door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Quinn's number and when it started ringing he put it on speaker phone and sat his cell on the desk. When he heard Quinn answer he grinned. "Brother, I have a question for you."

_Quinn frowned slightly when he heard the seriousness in Clay's voice. "What's up, Brother?"_

Clay sighed. "I was told to call you and ask you to come to Charming if you can. It seems that we have someone here that you know and that could probably use a visit from you to get her spirits up."

_Quinn's frown grew at that. "Who told you to call me, Clay? And who is in Charming that I need to come see? I mean I'm up is Fresno right now so I'm not that far away but I would still like to know who it is."_

Clay chuckled. "I was told to call you by a Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott. As for who is here in Charming is Peyton Sawyer. Haley told Jax and us that you and Lorca both know Peyton pretty well."

_Quinn swore. "What is Peyton doing in Charming? How do you even know her? What is wrong with her? Is Nathan and Haley there also?"_

Clay shook his head. "Calm down, Quinn. It turns out that Peyton is Jax's and Trinity's half sister. She came out here to get away from Tree Hill, NC after catching her boyfriend in bed with her best friend. It also turns out that she is pregnant and that she has a stalker who attacked her about a week or so ago. She has some pretty bad bruises."

_Quinn swore again. "I'm on my way. Call Lorca and let him know our girl is in Charming. I know that she is Jax's and Trinity's half sister, Clay, but she was mine and Lorca's girl before they found out they were family. I will not stand for anyone hurting her after the shit she has been through in her young life. In this last year alone she has been through hell but add in the two years before this year and she's been barely keeping her shit together."_

Clay nodded. "We'll keep an eye on her. I promise you that none of us are gonna let her get hurt. I'll call Lorca now, Quinn. See you in the next hour or two, Brother. Ride safe." He ended the call and then quickly dialed Lorca's number. Once he heard Lorca answer he got straight to the point. "Brother, I promised Quinn, Haley James Scott, and Nathan Scott that I would call you. If you can come down to Charming. Peyton Sawyer is here and she'll be here for a while. It turns out that she is Jax's and Trinity's half sister. She is going through some stuff and you may be able to help us get her through it."

_Lorca didn't even bother thinking about it. "Koz and I are on our way. We'll drive straight through so we should be there within ten hours give or take a few minutes."_

Clay smiled. "I'll keep your visit as a surprise for her, Lorca. Ride safe, Brother." He ended that call and looked at Trinity, Gemma, and Jax. "As you heard both Lorca and Quinn are on the way. We'll have to wait until they are here to find out why they are just so protective of Peyton."

Gemma chuckled at that and shook her head. "You've seen the girl, Clay. You saw how Tig was after she fainted. He actually apologized to her for something that wasn't his fault. She has a way about her that just makes any and all males in her vicinity protect her. I don't think she's going to be able to go anywhere without one of the boys on her because they will insist that one of them go with her. Hell I was prepared to hate her because it was just another slap in my face about John and what he did on runs but all it took was one look into her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and not let her go."

Jax nodded. "I've been talking to her on and off these last couple of weeks and even though I never met her in person until today even with just talking to her on a telephone I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. There is just something about her that pulls you to her and once it does it won't let you go."

Trinity smiled. "I think that she'll be good for all of us. We are all still healing after the shit that has went down the last couple of months. Having Peyton here will help heal us all and will no doubt bring life to all of us again. I think that we should get back out to Nathan and Haley though."

Clay nodded as he looked out the window of the office. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. "Jesus Christ!"

Jax looked to where Clay was looking and his eyes widened in shock as well when he saw that Tig had Haley in a tight hug. He shot a look at his Mom, Clay, and Trinity and then led the way out of the office and over to the group at the picnic table. "So I take it that you know Haley, Tig?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tig walked out of the clubhouse with Happy but came to a stop and frowned when he saw two people sitting on one of the picnic tables. He made his way over to them to see who were they were when his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the girl sitting next to the boy. "Holy fuck if it isn't Haley James Scott! What in the hell are you doing here, Sweetheart?"

Haley looked up and grinned when she saw Tig. She jumped off of the picnic table and walked into his open arms. "I'm here to be with Peyton. I completely forgot that you were patched into SAMCRO. How have you been, Tig?"

Tig wrapped his arms around Haley and hugged her hard even as he frowned and pulled his head back to look down on her. "Wait a second. Is Peyton the friend you asked me to teach how to shoot next time I was out that way about two weeks ago, Hales?"

Haley sighed as she nodded and leaned her head onto Tig's shoulder. "Yeah, she is, Tig. She asked me if I knew how to shoot but I didn't feel comfortable teaching her and Lorca and Quinn haven't been out to see her in about three weeks or so now. I didn't know that she asked me because she aquired another stalker. If I had I would have taught her to shoot even though it made me uncomfortable."

Tig shook his head and tightened his hold on Haley but before he could say anything Jax came out of the office and said "So I take it that you know Haley, Tig?"

Tig chuckled. "You could say that, Jax, since she is my niece."

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I so enjoyed writing this chapter... Don't kill me for the cliffy... LMFAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
